The applicant claims and requests a foreign priority, through the Paris Convention for the Protection of Industrial Property, based on a patent application filed in the Republic of Korea (South Korea) with the filing date of Jul. 26, 2001, with the application number 2001-22673, by the applicant. (See the Attached Declaration)
The present invention relates to sunglasses. More particularly the present invention pertains to sunglasses that are worn by riders of motorcycles, bicycles, and other vehicles who experience strong winds blowing upon their face.
Some of the presently available glasses have various types of added protection around the perimeter edge of the glasses that reduce the wind blowing upon the rider""s face. Unfortunately this extra protection on the glasses reduces the amount of air circulation on the back interior surface of the glasses near the face. The reduced air circulation allows moisture to build up, which causes condensation and fogging on the back interior surface of the glasses. The condensation and fogging reduces the visibility of the rider. Bicycles and motorcycles can travel at relatively high speeds where adequate visibility is a great safety concern.
Devices, such as ski goggles, are designed to reduce wind effects upon the eyes and minimize the condensation buildup. Ski goggles are often made with an inner lens and an exterior lens that create a substantially enclosed chamber. The air in the chamber is warmed by the proximity to the face. The higher air temperature of the chamber in relation to the outside ambient temperature assists in reducing condensation buildup. Unfortunately, ski goggles tend to be too bulky for riders of cycles. Furthermore, the ski goggles are not an aesthetically appealing design shape for bicycle and motorcycle riders.
Therefore there is a need for sunglasses that have added protection around the edges of the glasses, which reduce the wind blowing upon the rider""s face. Furthermore, the glasses should also have a source for reducing the condensation and fogging on the back interior surface of the glasses. The glasses should be lightweight and comfortable for the rider, while creating an appealing aesthetic image.
An objective of the present invention is reducing the airflow impacting the rider""s eyes. Motorcycles, bicycles, and other vehicles can travel at high speed, which creates significant airflow around the glasses into the eyes. The strong airflow around the perimeter of the glasses can cause significant watering of the eyes, which reduces visibility and affects safety. An advantage of the liner pad is improved vision and comfort for the rider, due to the reduction in airflow impacting the eyes.
Another objective is providing adequate airflow through the glasses to counteract the build up of condensation upon the interior surface of the eyeglass frame. The reduction of wind from around the perimeter of the glasses that contacts the interior surface must be compensated in some manner, in order to reduce condensation accumulation. Traveling on motorcycles and bicycles can be a strenuous activity. Perspiration often accumulates on the rider""s face, which vaporizes and collects on the glasses as condensation. Apertures are provided that allow a reduced airflow onto the interior surface. An advantage of the apertures is the reduction in condensation build up, which improves visibility and safety.
A further objective is easy attachment and removal of the protective liner pad from the eyeglass frame. Easily switching from just basic glasses to a ventilated glasses system with the pad is an important advantage. Removal of the inner frame and liner pad decreases the weight of the glasses, which increase comfort. Also, some people consider the glasses more aesthetically appealing with the inner frame and pad removed. Detents are provided thus the inner frame with the protective pad is quickly reattached to the eyeglass frame when travel begins on the cycle. The detents are advantageous as they save time and frustration, while providing a quick method of attaching and detaching the inner frame from the eyeglass frame.
The ventilated glasses system includes a pad that serves as a liner for the inner frame. The pad reduces the air flowing into the eyes from around the perimeter edge of the glasses. A cavity with a partial air seal is formed by the person""s face and the ventilated glasses system with pad. The partial air seal prevents any significant amount of airflow around the perimeter edges of the eyeglass frame. This lack of airflow could cause an accumulation of moisture and condensation within the cavity. Without adequate ventilation the condensation accumulates on the interior surface of the left lens and right lens, which obscures vision.
Apertures that form small holes are added to the eyeglass frame system to increase the airflow, thus reducing the condensation. The apertures are small enough to minimize the strength and speed of the airflow, yet still sufficient in size to allow a volume of air to flow through that will remove condensation from the interior surface.
An embodiment of the ventilated glasses system with a removable pad and detent includes an eyeglass frame with an exterior surface and an interior surface. The eyeglass frame has a left ear extension, a right ear extension, and a nostril bridge support. The first aperture and the second aperture are located on the nostril bridge support, where condensation tends to be the most prevalent. Air can flow from the exterior surface to the interior surface through the first aperture and the second aperture.
The left lens and the right lens are attached to the eyeglass frame. The left lens and the right lens form a portion of the interior surface. Air flowing through the first aperture and the second aperture removes condensation from the interior surface, which dries the left lens and the right lens.
An inner frame is attached to the eyeglass frame with a detent. The detent includes a male portion and a female portion that accepts the male portion. The detent firmly secures the inner frame to the eyeglass frame. The inner frame has a pad that significantly reduces the wind from blowing on a person""s eyes, while wearing the glasses. The pad is positioned on the back surface of the inner frame, so that the pad can compress against the person""s face. The pad has a thickness xe2x80x98txe2x80x99 that is about one-quarter (0.25) inch.
The inner frame contains a first track and a second track. The eyeglass frame has an associated first ridge and second ridge. The first track guides the first ridge and the second track guides the second ridge. The inner frame is guided into the proper alignment for attachment to the eyeglass frame.
The eyeglass frame has a third aperture and a fourth aperture, which are similar in function to the first aperture and the second aperture. Air can flow through the third aperture and the fourth aperture thus removing condensation from the interior surface. The third aperture is located adjacent to the right ear extension and the fourth aperture is located adjacent to the left ear extension.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, a fuller understanding of the invention can be obtained from the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.